Electric vehicles may include a plurality of electric machines to generate torque and electricity. The electric machines may have inverters configured to convert direct current to alternating current. An electric vehicle with two electric machines may include two inverters. The inverters may have common rails. The rails may be supplied by a high voltage capacitor and a variable voltage converter (VVC). The VVC may be configured with switches that draw or feed electric power between the respective electric machines and a battery.